What Hurts The Most
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: "I'm such an idiot," Fabian began, as he reached her last name, continuing to trace the letters. "I let you slip away... I didn't even get to say goodbye…" He whispered, as he let his tears cascade down his cheeks. He then leaned his head against the tombstone, closing his eyes tightly. HOA One-Shot Day 2013!


_Hey guysss! I decided to write for this VERY last minute (Like, I decided on it two and a half hours ago xD)! I think this is a great idea, because we can get some new one-shots in! So without further adieu..._

* * *

**What Hurts The Most**

_Written for One-Shot Day 2013_

Fabian slowly made his way to her grave; a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. They were her favorite color; red. He got the same ones each time he visited; which had been every week, for the last six months.

_"Hey Nina, look!" Fabian shouted, putting on a pair of circular glasses, which had been lying on a table. She giggled, watching him as he threw his arm forward, holding on to a pencil. "Guess who I am!"_

_"Hmm, let me guess; Batman?" She asked goofily, smiling cheekily at him. He returned it, rolling his eyes playfully at her, before putting the pencil back down. He then went over to her, before kissing her quickly, a grin still planted across his cheeks._

_"Harry Potter, but nice try!" Fabian commented happily, before moving away._

_"Pfft, sure." Nina responded sarcastically, smiling._

He soon reached the familiar spot, and carefully placed the flowers in front of her grave, before sitting down. He could feel his eyes begin to tear up, as he read her name, and the small note about her below it.

_Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen, as the killer slowly edged towards their next victim. Fabian could feel Nina trembling in his arms, and tightened his grip around her. She looked at him, her fear present on her face._

_"You know, I'd protect you, if some psycho like that came around." Fabian whispered in her ear, a bit of humor in his voice; but he wasn't kidding, he would do all in his power to keep her safe, if anything like that ever happened._

_Nina looked up at him, raising her eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure both of us would end up dead, Fabian." She mumbled, biting her lip. "But I appreciate the gesture, if that counts for anything."_

_Fabian smiled slightly at her, kissing the top of her head. "No, not if it was one of those prom horrors; the pretty girl always survives in those."_

_Nina rolled her eyes, jumping slightly when a loud shriek filled the air, as the murderer claimed another soul. She then sank into his chest, closing her eyes tightly. Fabian rubbed her arm soothingly, continuing to watch. _

"Nina Martin. Daughter of Ann-Marie and George Martin. A beloved daughter, granddaughter, friend, and girlfriend. She will be missed." Fabian read out-loud to himself. He hesitantly brought his hand up to where her name was engraved, and slowly began to trace the letters.

_"Hey Fabian, your girlfriend's here!" Elise, Fabian's younger sister, shouted from the front hall. Fabian instantly ran down the stairs of his house, and was met with Nina's eyes, which seemed to be glowing with excitement. _

_They were on holiday, and Nina was staying with Amber for the week, since Gran couldn't afford to fly her home._

_Elise ran away, and Fabian took her place, smiling brightly at his girlfriend. "Hey Neens, what's up?"_

_Nina squealed, causing Fabian to chuckle; in all the time he had known her, not once had he heard her do that. _

_"I got into Oxford!" She shouted excitedly, beaming. She had doubted that she would get in, but the whole time, Fabian had told her that she would. And now, she had a letter, telling her she had._

_"That's amazing, Nina!" He yelled, before picking her up, and spinning her around. She giggled, before he set her down. She then planted a kiss on his cheek, smiling as he blushed._

_"Looks like we're going to college together after all…"_

"I'm such an idiot," Fabian began, as he reached her last name, continuing to trace the letters. "I let you slip away... I didn't even get to say goodbye…" He whispered, as he let his tears cascade down his cheeks. He then leaned his head against the tombstone, closing his eyes tightly.

_A soft knock echoed throughout the room, sending Fabian's attention off of his homework. When he heard it again, he got to his feet, and headed towards the door._

_Who in the world was at the door at two in the morning?_

_He cautiously opened it, revealing Nina, tears racing down her face. Fabian frowned, opening his door all the way, now completely awake. It wasn't like Nina to be up at this hour, or to be crying for no apparent reason. The last time she had cried, it had been because of the article Joy wrote about her._

_"Neens? Neens, what's wrong?" He asked softly, pulling her into his arms. She hugged him tightly, a few sobs escaped her lips, as her whole body trembled. But she didn't respond, and buried her head in his chest._

_Fabian began to rub her back, as she began to speak quietly. "I-I don't want to die, Fabian. I-I don't want to lose you, or anyone… And I don't want t-to turn into nothing…" _

_Fabian immediately pulled away, but gently placed his hands on her shoulders, gazing right into her eyes. "Neens, you're right here, you're okay… Why are you thinking about this?"_

_Nina glanced away from him, desperately trying to calm herself down; it wasn't working. _

_"Because things happen, and i-it isn't fair! T-Teens die all the time, who says I-I'm not the next victim?" She whispered through her sobs. Fabian only pulled her into another hug, unsure of how to help her. He constantly feared the fact of death, but he never thought of Nina having the same problem. _

_"Nina, no matter what happens, just know… I love you."_

"You were so scared of it, so scared of not being able to live your life… And some drunk bastard made it a reality…" He choked out, wiping a fear tears from his eyes. "You were going to the college of your dreams! You were graduating with an honors degree!"

_"Hey Fabes, can I ask you something?" Nina asked, turning her head, so she could look at him. He smiled, as they both sat up; they had been lying in a field, for the last hour, talking about whatever came to mind._

_"Sure, ask away." He stated, keeping his smile._

_"What do you see in the future?" She questioned, her face becoming serious, other than a shy smile playing on her lips. _

_"What do you see?" He countered, not answering. She playfully rolled at his eyes at him, but answered the question._

_"I… I see us." She answered quickly, blushing slightly. Fabian smiled again, but she only asked again. "What do you see?"_

_Fabian was about to answer, but instead, Amber came running, with the rest of Sibuna behind her._

It then began to rain, so Fabian slowly stood up. "I'll be here next week, Neens…" He mumbled, before beginning his way out of the graveyard. But he found himself stopping, right before her grave was out of distance.

"I saw you," He whispered, closing his eyes again. "I saw you, Neens…"

* * *

Hopefully, you got some sadness in that! It's sorta like "To Forget" and "The Truth" combined...

Death is scary as shit. I miss Cory Monteith. Ehh.

This story was published at exactly midnight EST, muaha.

~JessIsTheBest~


End file.
